My life, and how everyone else felt
by Hope Danielle
Summary: There is a full review inside the story. Please R&R this is my first story so please not to harsh!
1. Chapter 1 The begining to the unravling

My name is Hermion Granger, or so I thought it was. But, as usual I was waaay off. This is the tale of how I found out who I really was, how I fell in love, how I became a double-spy, and the way I became a Death Eater.

-Start of the day-

I rolled out of the bed quickly and headed too the bathrooom, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I turned the water on, and undressed quickly. I look into the mirror and did a double take. I had long curly black hair, instead of my normal shoulder length frizzy redd-ish hair. And instead of honey tone eyes they were now green with a shade of gold as my starbursts. I was a bit shorter and curvier then I ever imagined my body could be. 'What the-' I thought. "MUUUMM" I screamed at the top of my lungs, grabbing a towel and covering myself quickly. She and my father came running into the room. "Ye-" my mother started, but stopped short, as she walked in and saw me. "John," she said quietly, "It's time we tell her the truth about her real family." My mother stated quietly. He nodded his head in agreement. They said, "Get dressed quickly, and come down too the kitchen so that we can talk." "Yes ma'am." I said. I went too my room and tried finding somthing too fit me. Hardly anything would. So I grabbed a sports bra, booty shorts (that now went above my knee), and a lime green tank top. "Soo..." I trailed off. "Well Hermione..." her father started awkwardly, " You arn't our child." I gaped at him, looking at him like he was stupid. Which I thought he was. Or atleast senile. "You are a pureblood. Your real mum asked us too take you, raise you as a muggle, and that we need too take you too her as soon as you started too look less like us. It was a spell she placed on you as soon as we agreed too take you as our own child. You see, your mother and I, could'nt have children. When Miss. Bella found this out, she gave you too us as a loan. And we we're too make sure you we're too go too Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as soon as you turned eleven. And so we did." She stared at them, her parents. "Wh-who's my real mum, and dad?" Her parents wern't sure if they should tell her or not. They decided too tell me. I wished they hadn't. "Bellatrix Lestrange." Her father said. "And my father?" I qustioned the man right infront of me. "We are not sure. she would not tell us that." I blacked out before he even finished the sentance.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hermione P.O.V.-

I awoke in a new bed. I was truly confused. And this, was a new feeling for me, and I didn't like it much. The sheets felt like silk and they we're green. I took in my souroundings slowly. There was a dresser and mirror across the room from me, and the walls we're a pretty hazy silver color. There was a slight rapt at the door, I sat up and called out, "Yes?" "Miss. Lestrange requests your precense in the living room." A quiet voice said. I got up and oppened the door and let the house elf lead me too the living room. "WHAT THE HELL IS A MUDBLOOD DOING IN MY HOUSE?" I heard the younger Malfoy rave. And then a sharp slap was issued too the young boys face. And a cold feminine voice saying, "This is my daughter young Draco, her blood is just as pure as yours." He said, "Yes Aunt Bella..." I was confused, and then thats when the memory dawned on me. The convorsation with my "parents" and when I blacked out. That was fun. Not. Anyways, back to the present. "Yes?" I asked tentativlley. "Ohhh, Hermione, you look sooo much like your father and I." Bellatrix cooed at me. "Who's my father?" I asked quickly. "The Dark Lord, my love." She said straight-faced. I could feel all of the blood rush from my face. I knew I probrably looked sickly pale. "Wh-what?" I croaked. My voice breaking through the word. "Yes," she smiled, "He and I we're very intimate there for a while. But that pretty much ceased, once I was pregnant." She frowned. "But, he told me once you were born too find a family of muggles, and give you too them. I didn't want too but I complied with him. He wanted too see how people would treat you if they thought you we're a muggle, and if you looked nothing like us. And they treated you horribly," she scowlded Draco, and he looked down, "So now we're bringing you back too be being a pureblood." I was shocked too say the least. "S-s-so, I'm your and the Dark Lord's daughter... Will people at hogwart be knowing this? Am I switching houses? Do I get the mark? What happens from here?" I let out all in a breath. My new mum took a moment too think this over, "Yes, you are our child. Only if you would like too have Snape tell that old coot Dumboldore too anounce it. Only if you wish for me too have Snape ask dumboldore. Also, only if you wish too take the mark. Your father and I don't expect you too. And we will see how it goes from here. Draco and his friends will open you into their circle, so that they can help you seperate from the Potter boy, and the blood-traitor Weasly children." Her mum explained slowly and cautiously. I just sat there stupidly and nodded. "Yes," I finnaly said, "that all sounds good mum." They all just sat there in quiet for a few moments. Than her mum said, "We're too meet your father at two o'clock so you have a half hour for Draco too show you around the house and to your room." "Draco, go ahead and take her." His aunt said to him. "Come with me." He stated quietly. I followed him and he gave me the grand tour, he showed me his room, the dungones, the kitchen, dining room, where the rest of the Death Eaters we're staying, and then finnaly, my room. It wasn't the same room I awoke in. It was much... Prettier. It had bright blue walls with black trim, a blue bed spread with lime green hints sprinkled in through it. The sheets we're jet black and so were the pillow cases. It was a four poster bed and had a black-out canopy around it. also, it had blue shag carpenting in it. I was astounded and in love with this room of mine. "My room?" Draco looked at me as if I was stupid. "Well, yes. Bella lives here. So will you. You'll come home with me on Spring Break, Christmas, and whenever else they let us out." "Oh," I stated, "Draco..." I started. "Yes?" He asked me. "Do you not like me?" I qustioned him. "I mean, yes and no." "Why?" "Yes because your my cousin, and we may have too get married, live in the same house, and all. No because, I've hated you all my life." He told me. I was not very shocked at how up front he was. Typical Draco Malfoy for you. But... He was drop dead gourgeous. So that meant he could get away with being cocky, and a jerk. With his platnium blonde hair and grey smoke eyes. Plus an amazing body. Gahhh he was too die for.

-Draco's P.O.V.-

Damn this bitch was sexy. Although she looked a bit too much like my aunt for my liking. With the black curly hair and all. It was hard to answer her questions, because I kept zoning in and out. She had hip length black hair in perfect little ringlets, emerald green eyes, and a nice little curvy body and big boobs. Damn she was delish, I could just eat her up. And that I will do eventually. Hopefully she'll go with her fathers wishes and marry me. Joining two of the greatest blood lines joining in unity. It was up too him when I was too make a move on Hermione. I doubt it will be ny time soon, I mean, it is his daughter. I think with her, he'll actually learn too love. Or at least we hope so... I didn't want too make her my wife for a long time. Nor my lover, or even my girlfriend. No. None of that, because I wasn't sure how she even began too feel and or think about me. For all I know, she still hates my guts for me tourtouring her for 6 years. I didn't know, that she was a pureblood instead of a muggle. But I guess that's how they wanted it too be, too make her life easier. But in all actuallity, thats how they wanted it too be. Easier on them I suppose... Anyways, I guess she and I will need to talk soon. Hopefully she'll be complying with me. But more than likley not. I would only expect her too be hostile with me while she's staying at our house. But she's being very... Plesant so far. "Hermione, we should get going, your fathers probably here by now." She just nodded and didn't give me a reply. Shocker! Not. I led her too the dining room and there was the Dark Lord sitting at the head of the table, I bowed quickly and averted my eyes from him and too the floor. "Hello father," Hermione said. She didnt even bow to him! He said, "Hello my Dear." He smiled broadly. It was scary. She smiled back. He said, "Come here love." She complied. He patted her head and said, "Now I know you have some worries bout going back too Hogwarts this year. Do not worry though Hermione. I will have Severus take cae of everything with that old fool for you sweetie." She smiled up at him. Guhh she was gourgeous... "Thank you daddy!" She said. "Severus, come." He ordered. Snape came too him saying, "Yes my Lord?" "I need you too convince Hermione too be in Slytherin and tell him of her true parentage." "Yes my lord, I will convince him to do it." Snape replied. I wanted her too be my Slytherin Princess very badly, but I knew I'd have to wait too even make a move on her. "Everyone," the Dark Lord said, "You are dissmissed. Except for Draco, you must stay behind. You also Bella." "Yes my Lord." We replied in unison. "Now, young Draco, you plan on getting with my daughter? Do not lie, I have seen your thoughts, so I already know your answer." "Y-ye-yes sir." I stuttred. "Well then, you also know, that I expect you two to get married. Two of the greatest bloodlines in the world joining together," he stopped to take a breath, "I expect great things from you Draco. Do not fail me." Yes sir." I whispered. "You may be dissmissed Draco." I left quickly and quietly, walking to Hermiones room. I knocked on the door lightly and heard her whisper, "Come in."

-Hermione P.O.V.-

"Hello," I said quietly. "What did he need too talk too you about?" I asked. "Ohh just too make sure everyone in Slytherin welcomed you properly, and not too be jerks too you." "Oh." "What do you need Draco?" I asked him quietly. "I don't know," he admitted quietly, "I just needed someone too talk too, and I thought of you..." My eyes widened slightly, I knew he could tell, but I tried covering it up. Not going so well... "Draco?" I asked. "Yes?" He said. "Will you guys take me shopping soon? I need new robes for my height, and more muggle clothing." "Oh of course Hermione, we'll take you today." I thought for a moment and said, "I have no money..." "Don't worry, Bella and the Dark Lord both have bunches of money. They'll give you any money you ask for." She nodded, got up and went too the dining room and knocked. She said,' "Mum, Dad?" "Yes dear?" "Can I have a few galleons too buy my robes and some muggle clothes?" "Yes, of course, you don't even need too ask us love." Her mum said. "Thank you." "Now when are you and Draco going?" "Today." Her mother pulled out a bagfull of galleons and handed it too me. My eyes widened, "Why so much?" "We want you to get the best of the best my love," her father replied. I nodded quickly and said "Yes sir." And walked out. I put the bag ion my pocket and told Draco I was ready too leave. He told me we would be using the Floo Network and I told him okay. I stepped into the fireplace and through down some dust and shouted "HOGSMEAD!" A few seconds later, Draco apperead behind me. "Come lets go," Draco said. We went to Madam Malkins first for me too get fitted. She asked for my name and I said, "Hermione Granger." The old women gaped at me. "Little Hermione? You have changed! Your shorter! and your breasts are much larger than they we're!" Draco was red. I laughed and said, "Yes Madam, I have changed, I have found out i'm not a muggle." "Ahh," the older witch sighed and quickly fitted her, fixing her robes quickly, and then Draco's also. "Wand shop next Draco." He looked confused, and then said "Why?" My wand does not want too answer me well. Probably, because I have changed." We walked there quickly, not speaking too eachother at all. "Hello,young lady. What is your name?" I thought about it and finnaly answered, "I was before known as Hermione Granger. I dont know what too say as my last name now, but I will tell you this, my wand will no longer answer me and harness my power correctly." He nodded. He said, "Well dear, I can see why. Your whole life has changed drasticly. Care too tell me? I nodded and said, "Might as well sit down and talk about it. It's a long story." He just nodded and pulled up two stools and we sat. "Well it all started when I woke up one morning, and noticed that my hair, eyes, and body all changed. I freaked out and yelled for my parents. They sat down, and they told me everything. That they couldnt have children themselves, so my mother went too them and as much as it pained her, my father wanted her too see how it would be for me too grow up as a muggle. And so she complied with him. My mum wanted me back as soon as her apperance spell on me wore off. And it just did. Now my wand will no longer answer too me, so I decided too come and see if I could get another one. If you will allow me too have another." I told . "Ahh Hermione dear, wands pick the owner, not the other way around. Come lets find you a new wand." He handed me a beautiful white wand. " 11 1/2 inches, very flexabile, unicorn horn instead of wood, and phioenex feather." I waved it and it spout out my dove patronus. "Ahh beautiful Miss. Granger, perfect for you." "How much?" I asked. "No charge dear." "Why sir?" "Because you have been through alot. And you are a sweet girl." "Thank you Mr. Ollivander." I said and started walking out. I hear him say a faint "Your welcome..." I seen Draco, and his friends Pansy and Blaise. "Hello," Blaise said, "Who are you? Your quiet stunning." He said, turning on his charm that got him into so many girls panties. He may be gourgeous, but he was a player. Bigger than Draco. And that is saying somthing. "Hermione Granger," I replied coldly. His eyes widened and he said "My, my, my little mudblood-" He was cut off with a sharp slap too the face issued from Draco this time. "If the Dark Lord, heard you talking about his child like this Blaise, he would skin you and your family alive and burn the pieces. Along with Bellatrix." Draco growled. And then he spat, "And I will help them." Blaise was still as could be. "I-I-I'm sorry mate, I didn't know she was a pureblood,I didn't mean too offend you Draco." "You too Parkison." Draco growled. Damn, I thought too myself. Why's Draco being so protective of me? _Probrably, because he's supposed too marry you_, a side voice answered me quietly. Oh shut the hell up I thought back. Then I tuned back into the real world. They we're talking of nothing important. Just what they thought they got on their O.W.L.S and that was all very boring. Gues i'll live with it. They'll be my dungon mates soon. Draco told them good bye and told me lets go. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't know he'd be a jackass too you..." I just nodded and said "Mhhhhmm..."


End file.
